


In which the Malfoy's practice self care (and Draco doesn't know how to speak his feelings)

by scorpiusalone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, Fluff, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusalone/pseuds/scorpiusalone
Summary: Scorpius is confused when his father tells him he is being picked up from school. The events that follow are possibly even more confusing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	In which the Malfoy's practice self care (and Draco doesn't know how to speak his feelings)

Scorpius was confused when he got the owl telling him he was to be brought home later that week. He wasn’t sure if it was an act he had committed (such as stealing a time turner and accidentally changing the course of history) or if something had happened. But it didn’t seem like it was something Scorpius had done.

In his gut he worried he was going to be pulled out of school for good. Never to return to the place he adored with his best friend, and frankly that made him feel sick. He enjoyed the learning that occurred there, and he hated the idea of homeschooling. He was sure his father would be a decent teacher, but it just wouldn’t be the same. A world without Albus, as he had found, was a pretty dark world indeed.

But on the day his father came to collect him, he wasn’t met with the classic Malfoy silence. Draco actually seemed almost… chill. Which was utterly disturbing honestly. Scorpius had never experienced a moment where his father was “chill”. 

“Father. I have my trunk packed, but I did leave some things here so it will be easier for-”

Draco shrugged and cut him off. “You have no reason to pack a trunk. Go unpack and meet me again shortly, you have plenty ready for you at home.”

Scorpius felt a sense of relief. He wasn’t leaving Hogwarts, at least he knew that.

And so as quickly as he could, he sprinted back to the Slytherin dorms and slipped his trunk under his bed. Albus lazily looked up from the book he was reading, smiling kind of sheepishly. “So you’re staying after all? Does that mean you can come keep me warm?” he asked quietly, wrapping his scarf a little tighter around his neck.

He smiled fondly and shook his head. “Well, I assume I'm coming back. Unless my father believes in wasting all of this equipment. I still don’t know why I’m going home though. The last time… it feels like I’m going to go and lose her all over again. That was the last time he picked me up from school early. Unless… oh, what if I lose him too? Will I be an orphan? Is he coming to tell me he’s finally found a way to give me back?” He rambled, just thinking over all the options in his mind.

“I don’t think he’s here to hand you back. That feels like something that could be covered in a letter, anyway. Just go home and enjoy yourself. Maybe Draco’s finally lost it. I would, being alone in that massive house with nothing to do.”

Scorp rolled his eyes and kissed Albus’ forehead. “I’ll see you when I see you. But I’m expecting owls.”

“As am I.”

He sighed and waved as he headed back to meet his father. Draco was having a quiet conversation with Professor Longbottom when he returned. He looked almost anxious as he played with his rings. That was one thing Scorpius has noticed about his father. He wasn’t the stern man everyone perceived him to be. He held a lot more inside, and it all slipped out in small ways. Like the fiddling.

Draco had a habit of fiddling with his rings, especially his wedding ring. Moreso the ones on his left than his right. His father also constantly kept his sleeves down, no matter the weather. There were rare occasions where he removed his robes and Scorpius saw the mark his father was always so anxiously hiding, but that was a while ago.

He cleared his throat quietly and both Professor Longbottom and his father looked up. For the first time that Scorpius had seen in a while, Draco cracked a smile. “Lovely to speak with you, Neville. We must be off. Come, Scorpius,” He stated, holding out his hand for Scorp to take.

That was unusual too. Draco Malfoy didn’t “hold hands.” But he did take it anyway. 

And then they were off. Back through the fireplace to the Malfoy Manor. 

Scorpius brushed himself off as they stepped out into their lounge, looking around curiously. After a moment, he broke the silence. “You didn’t tell me much about why you decided to pull me out of school for a week. Will you elaborate? I am missing quite a few classes, and O.W.Ls are coming up.”

“You need to stress less, Scorpius. You are incredibly smart, I’m sure a few missed lessons aren’t going to affect you that strongly. However, I was talking… to Ginny. She uh… thought it might be good to have some… time. Together. To…”

Scorpius was rather shocked. Even in the moment of his mother’s death, his father had never reached out for help to anyone. He was reserved in every manner, and it was… it was different.

“So I think we should start with… baking? I didn’t know what you would want to make, I did manage to find a recipe for pepper imps. I know how much you enjoy them and I thought that if we could do a face mask at the same time…”

The younger Malfoy’s eyes widened. “Wait, hold on… you brought me home to bake? Are you feeling alright? Should I be taking you to a healer?”

Draco shrugged. “I just thought it would be nice to spend some time with you. We don’t get enough time together, and I want you to know that I wouldn't trade you for the world, Scorpius. There’s a lovely farmer’s market in Godric’s Hollow I thought we could check out as well. If there’s one thing I learnt from the… events, it’s that I don’t want to lose you. And also that we don’t spend enough time together. And if i’m completely honest I missed you.”  
Scorpius stared dumb founded. He had never seen his father express so many feelings in one go, or even acknowledge his own son for more than a brief conversation. This was something completely new and different. He took a deep breath and tried to process everything in his head before nodding. “I… think I would like that. A lot. And I missed you too. We don’t owl enough, as it is. But I never want to bother you.”

Draco cracked a smile. “Bother me? Don’t you hear what they all say? I’m going to go mad all alone in this house. How are you going to bother your unemployed father? I always have time for you Scorpius. I thought… maybe I could even get out my old broom, we could practice. For Quidditch. If you do decide to try out, which you don’t have to, of course. And if you really wanted to get in, my father purchased all new brooms for the team… I could do the same! If it makes you happy. And I would come to all of your games.”

“Dad! Slow down! I don’t need you to buy me onto the team. That’s just silly… why don’t we start with the farmer’s market? I love going to Godric’s Hollow. It uh… reminds me of Mum.” He went quiet for a moment before speaking up. “I miss her. And I know you do too. Do you think you would ever…”

“No. She was my love. And I will never forgive the fact that I wasn’t able to heal her. But I am happy, Scorpius. Now… let’s create some more happiness, shall we?”

And as the two Malfoy’s sat in the lounge, a strange purple mask in their hair (Draco insisted Scorpius had yellow tones in his hair) and avocado smudged all over their faces, everything just felt… right. Maybe this was going to be a good week.


End file.
